Isabella The Voultri Princess
by Kreutzers-A-Vampire
Summary: Bella a poor shy little girl. Sorta, she lives with Aro the high maintanece king of The Voultri. And...She's the princess. Action, comedy, patheticness, and romance collide together as every man tries to win her over.
1. A little medicine

Not expected

Aro's pov

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello, Aro, it's me Carlisle."

"Ah, yes Carlisle. How are you my dear friend and your family?"

"I'm great and the rest of the family is doing fine," He sighed, "Except for Edward." I felt a tape on my shoulder. I turned to my lovely daughter Bella. I had found her when she was only two, the pour thing. I changed her when she was eighteen. The guard treated her like a loving sister and I treated her like my daughter, she even calls me daddy. But she's been shy and depressed all her life. She can't remember a thing of her parents. You literally had to go "Aw!" when you saw her sad little face. But when I changed her she had all the powers in the world. (Excluding the dumb ones)

"Aro? Aro are you there?"

"Huh? Um, yes can you hold on for a second?"

"Of course."

"What is it my dear?" I asked. She came over to me with a sad face and hugged me. "Daddy may I go ride my horse?" I cherished this child.

"Why of course my dear child as long as you take two of the guard with you."

"Okay." She said and away she went. That child needs to see more than the court yard. More land and people. Click went the switch in my head. Aro you are truly a genius.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry that was my daughter Bella. I was wondering if you would take Bella in."

"Take Bella in? As in she would live with us?"

"Yes. That poor child is sad, shy and very depressed. I found when her she was two on the streets. I changed her when she is eighteen. The guard treats her like a sister. But that poor thing lives in hell. I want to help her. So what do you say?"

"Well considering my family just heard that yes we'll take her."

"Ah, thank you Carlisle and your family. You lift my spirits. When do you think you can come and pick her up?"

"How does were on our way sound?"

"Perfect."

"Just one thing, does she have any powers?"……..

(Naw jk.)

"Oh, my dear friend she has all the powers in the world. But she's completely harmless."

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll see you soon."

"Farewell my friend."

So wat do ya think? Srry it's so short. But don wery I haz many ideas. I know my fanfic name is Kreutzers-A-Vampire but plz I like my real name. Call me Kitty. Anyways, I will continue….that's if you like it. I hope you do I have so much in mind. And I will be starting other stories so watch out for those^ ^

-Kitty


	2. Take in

Take in

Bella's pov

I was riding my horse slowly in the back court yard, my head hanging down. Daddy probably already knows that I know that the Cullens are going to come and take me in. I wonder why. I lifted my head up to the sky. (Dramatic right) Why would daddy send me away with other vampires when I'm perfectly fine here? Why?

"What's wrong Bella?" Demetri asked me. The others don't know that I'm leaving, yet. I wonder if I should tell them. But if I do they'll be sad. Plus Jane will tell them anyways. Sigh, I don't want to put sadness on a wonderful day. But I don't want to leave. I know that every good child listens to their parents. And I'm one of them. I know I am. I won't hurt daddy's feelings and try to fight with him. So I just shook my head as if nothing else is happening.

Concern was radiating of Demetri and Felix. Such concern kills me. At least there not sad I wouldn't even think of inflicting such things on them. I am the only one who should feel such sadness and depression.

After those last thoughts I slightly hit my horse in the ribs and away we went towards the barn along with Demetri and Felix.

Demetri's pov

After Bella put away Lilly (Her horse) she went straight to her room. We left her alone for she looked very sad.

"Demetri, do you know what wrong with Bella?" Felix, the moron that he is, asked.

"Felix if I knew I would have told you. But she looks sad and depressed as usual."

"That's for sure." A new voice came. Our heads snapped up and we turned to find Jane crossing her arms and looking at us like we were idiots. I raised my eye brow and then crossed my arms.

"Do you know what's wrong with Bella?" I asked skeptical.

"No I don't. Of course I do!" She threw up her arms.

"So?" Felix pushed her.

She sighed. "The Cullens are coming to take her back to their place…. because!" I guess she saw our faces, because if we were skeptical before we were shocked now.

"What?" I was so close to blowing up.

"Aro thinks she needs to see more then the court yard and the same old people that walk around Voulterra. He also thinks that she's really depressed and sad. He wants her to live a long happy life. Not a long sad and depressed one. Sulpicia thinks so too. (Aro's wife) Sulpicia loves Bella like her own daughter but she agrees with Aro. They also want Bella to fall in love."

I was deeply shocked and hurt. I didn't want Bella to leave. But Aro and Sulpicia are right. She's always been depressed and sad. She always walked around like a zombie she rarely talks and if she does her voice was only a whisper. Felix and I both sighed.

"How 'bout we all go see if she's ready. The Cullens will be here any moment. I also want to make one last video of all of us together."

"Yeah," Felix and I agreed. On our way there we met up with Marcus and Caius.

Epov

We had just arrived at the Voultri castle. As usual the castle was huge and gloomy. Well that was my thought, that's how I pictured it. As we stepped in we were greeted by Aro.

Where is everybody? Rosalie thought.

This place radiates with talk….~sucks in breath~ and a hint of depression? Or is that just you Edward? Japer looked over at me with a glare

"Ah, my dear friends how are you?"

"Good." My family answered for the question I ignored.

"Bella will be down in a moment for she-"

"Demetri please put me down." All our heads snapped to the stair case from which the very small whispery voice was coming from.

(Here we go again-Paramore)

"No." Said Demetri.

"Please." Said the whispery voice yet again, a girl it sounds like.

"No." He said again.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I said so."

"I can walk."

"No you can't…..cause Felix will trip you."

"No I won't!" Felix yelled.

"Yes you will." Demetri said calmly.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Shut-up!" Jane yelled. I chuckled.

"Demetri," The girl whispered so low I swear I thought she said sweetie.

"No Bella." Demetri said firmly. Bella, that was the girls name apparently.

"Please put me down Demetri." Now I had to really listen to hear what she was saying.

"No."

"Oh just put her down." I recognized this voice as Alec.

"Bite me." Demetri confirmed. Silence hung in the air.

"…OW!" We all laughed for we assumed the Alec bit Demetri.

"Don't worry I didn't use any venom." Alec said innocently. I looked over to Alice who was trying to refrain from laughing on the floor.

"My ass that fucking hurt…bastard."

"Is someone recording this?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Jane was the one holding up the camera, "I am." That's when they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice's pov

OMG!!!! She was the cutest and prettiest thing ever! She wore a dark blue holter and black pants with black converse. She had long dark curly brown hair. Jane whistled and said, "Alice look here." I laughed and waved. We all saw the girls' head snap up. In an instant she was peeking out from behind Demetri. So this must be the all famous Bella.

"Bella," Aro walked over to her an put a kiss on her for head and hugged her," Everyone this is my daughter Bella." Daughter? Wow, that's new. She was practically hidden in Aro's cloak. So pretty! Silently Edward was laughing. I looked over her to de termun (She's summoning an evil plan that includes cloths) wat clothing I will put on her. I looked at her hips, perfect, curves, perfect, skin, perfect of course, boobs, (lol) perfect.

I thought I was gonna go into hysterics. Edward's eyes were locked on this woman. Glued to her, he looked her up and down. Aro turned Bella around to face us. I thought I was gonna end up on the floor because not only did Edward's eyes grow wide (I like that-Houston) he stopped breathing, though it wasn't necessary. His eyes went to her legs, to her hips and curves, to her eyes and then to her chest. Then he looked back and forth between her chest and eyes.

So what do you think? I at least want to see some comments before I continue the story. I will update Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. If and when I get the chance. I hope everybody's hyped up for the end of the school year.

-Kitty


	3. Planning

Planning

Epov

Wow. I couldn't not from words for this beautiful vampire girl that stood in front of me know. I don't even know if beautiful covered it, her shirt surly didn't. God I swear she's everything. (Everything-Michael Buble`) Bella's hands clung to both sides of Aro's cloak as she stood in front of us with such a beautiful look.

"Bella are your things ready?" Aro asked breaking me out of my reverie. All she did was nod.

"Bella," with Bella taking a look towards Jane, Jane threw a CD at Bella and Bella caught it. She turned her head toward Jane and nodded. Which I think was a thank you cause the next thing Jane said was, "Your welcome." Bella looked like she was about to go in to tears. She ran over to Jane and hugged her.

'Edward', I whipped my head towards Aro, I nodded, 'will you let Bella hide behind you?' He asked. I was confused; did she want to hide behind me? I went read Bella's thoughts only to be struck by pure quietness. I frowned and tried again. I looked back at Aro with a confused look.

He shrugged and thought, 'even when she was human I couldn't read her mind and I can't read her mind now. She's pretty powerful and special. So will you let her'? He also had a very concerned look on his face. 'She's pretty shy. I want everyone to try to pull her out of that. And yes she does talk as you've heard but it's rare if she does.'

I looked at Bella and everybody as they gathered her things. They insisted on carrying her things. The only thing they let her carry was her purse. She looked so shy, innocent and afraid.

'Her parents suddenly disappeared when she was about two. I found on her the streets of Voulterra. Poor thing was starving.' What kind of parents just disappear? I sighed and then nodded showing that I would….what was the word. Protect her that was it.

"Bella," Aro said Bella turned, stopped, stared off into space, and then nodded. With one last look she ran over to him and hugged him. She started to slightly pull away. She turned to look at me -more like the floor- she slowly stepped toward until she probably couldn't take, ran over and clung to my side. I'm pretty sure if her heart was beating that it would be pumping a hundred miles pure hour and she would be blushing. But I saw that she was slightly shaking.

'It happens when she's shy around new vampires. She'll get used to it, or at least I hope so.' Aro told me his last words and we were out.

'Edward,' I sighed, Bella jumped a little, I looked up at Alice who gave me we're on mission look, 'Were on a mission do- your- best and treat her kindly. This may take awhile.' And with that she gave an evil smile and went back up to Jasper. I looked into her mind only to be blocked by Let's get crazy by Hannah Montana. I glared at her and she turned her head so only I could see her evil smile once again.

Bella's pov

On the plane I sat next to Edward. Daddy said that Edward would help me get through everything, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper along with him. Alice had some evil plans that I could barely see because I knew she knew how to block people like her from seeing her visions. I sighed who knows maybe it'll be fun. I kept seeing flickers of Alice doing….something. I had to blink every time it happened.

To get the visions off my mind I looked around watched Edward look at me every now and then. If it was possible I would deep blush tomato red. I wouldn't doubt if Jasper could feel the happiness radiating off me now. I don't mean to see to be so happy. It's just the vision I had of me and Edward. Honestly I don't know if it was my imagination or if it really WAS a vision. But I kept my head down not only to hide my smile but to calm down my happiness. I could certainly feel the curiosity flaring off Jasper.

That's what I'll do, to distract myself. Rosalie was in awe, apparently at me, Emmett was bored, Esme and Carlisle were just enjoying the nice plane ride, Alice was still being evil you could say, she had an evil smile on her face while she had her hands close to her face, tapping her fingers together and chuckling to herself. Jasper on the other hand had a confused I'm-worried-about-you-look. I felt eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me. I can't believe this. Why did you have to do this daddy? Why Edward? I mean no personal anger or disagreement towards him but, I sighed, Edward's eyes shot back towards me, daddy must have made some plan that he's keeping from me. I think might know half of that plan, maybe. I sighed again.

This is gonna be a long plane ride. That I don't mind….. It.

Rosalie's pov

When we arrived at the Seattle airport I was hyped up and I'm pretty sure Alice is too, considering the look on her face. Once we were off the plane me and Alice got together and started planning for tonight.

"I think we should have a slumber party tonight." I said smiling to myself.

"Girl you read you mind. I agree," Alice smiled evily once more. Then we looked at each other and smiled so wide our teeth showed.

"Cause its Friday," We sang moving our hips back and forth. We heard laughter. Our hair flying to the side as we snapped our heads to Emmett and Jasper chuckling. Edward was just standing there with a -you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-look and Bella still clinging to his side with her hands on his arm.

"Hey Alice do you-" I was about to ask when she said

"Yep," Popping the P and bring out a camera. With Bella shaking slightly, she put her forehead on Edward's arm, Edward still looking at Emmett and Jasper like they were idiots. Alice took the picture. Edward was the only one who looked at Alice. Bella still had her head attached to Edward's arm. She actually looked scared.

"I'm going to so take more than this." I guess Edward said something.

"Alice," I said but I stopped when her face turned to sympathy.

"I know. Come on lets go stand by them." And with that we all started walking.

'This little comma whenever you see those in Edward's pov that means it's someone's thoughts. Anyways, I am updating like crazy. So I hope your happy cause I am in the mood. Oh yea. I hope you like it so far. I am trying so hard to make this story good so you know I hope you like. Maybe love. I won't count on that, maybe. So please, please, plz read and review I am like dying for some good reviews. I luv all my fans and your guises enthusiasm. If you have ideas tell me because I'm like dying for some real good ones. Oh and I am writing a new story called either "She can change" or "Bella and another emo like 'er". Help me decide! I count on your guises reviews.

-Kitty


End file.
